reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The redeamers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. The redeamers history the redeamers are for those who hate casual players love to have fun and hate cheaters. formed by thundernuts12 in 2010 named the thundernuts gunslining circus and in 2011 contained tallermoss84 and renewablebard in 2012 thundernuts passed leader ship to the highest leveled member at the time tallermoss84 at 21 and renewablebard 21 wich in turn led to a posse civil war were in armadillo a ffa game leading to the 23 to 22 win of renewablebard. (wich is why the requirements are to have 2 armadilo games)after that game renewablebard was named posse leader in 2012 renewablebard renamed the posse the redeamers by Feb. 24 2013 the posse gained in numbers the lord alder being the first new member since renewablebard then herobrine 5612 later the same week. as of 8:31PM 3/9/13 aliveelf3030 was the newest member.now due to the recent coop tag team of renewablebard and quitschunk34747 the newest member was him because of renewablebrad knowing him in real life flashboy joined in (fell free to kill him men )After 4 months the redeamer defeated xRDSx in a clan war the motto is "we redeem what canot be redeemed" our battle shout is "redemtion awaits the damned" Joining the Redeamers True redeamer RULES The Leadership positons Ranks Head redeamer * Head redeamer renewablebard (TNGC) (X) (*) (Ukovg) (#) (=) (ba) (III) (cwv) (FC3 manager) head redeamer * Vice head redeamer Tallermoss 84 (TNGC) (X) (*) (#) (=) (IV) (Minecraft manager) Vice head redeamer Generals *Redeamer 8 xViperNZx (X,11) (#) (=) General * Redeamer 12 LivintheDream7 (BR) (Ukovg) (X,6) (=) (ba) (cwv3) (#,#) (omg) (Steam comander) leutinet General * Redeamer 6 flashboy (X,26) (#) (listener) Major General * Redeamer 17 l itripy l (ba) (#) (omg) (X) bridigader general OFFICERS * Redeamer 13 XXofficerXX (BR) (Ukovg) (X,X) (#) (omg) (GTA manager) captain warrent officers * Redeamer 11 mason1401 (X) cwo 5 * Redeamer 25 Katamara5 (X) cwo4 * Redeamer 26 Paunchykretzel2 (X) (#) cwo3 * Redeamer 7 outkast NZ (X) (#) cwo2 * Redeamer 18 BIGMIKE2660 (#,#,#,#) (X,X) wo redeamers * Redeamer 5 Quitschunk34747 (X) First sergent * Redeamer 10 Yeahson808 (X) First sergent * Redeamer 14 SplayPanda4128 (X) (BR) First sergent * Redeamer 15 Cpt Macmillan (X) (#) First sergent * Redeamer 25 Anoymousho0ter (X) (tr) Master sergent * Redeamer 9 SR Royal Gank (X) (#) Master sergent * Redeamer 2 the lord alder (X) Gunnery sergent * Redeamer 28 BaddestBoot (X) staff sergent * Redeamer 27 xViperSonNZx (X) (tr) staff sergent * Redeamer 3 aliveelf3030 (X) sergent * Redeamer 4 herobrine 5612 (X) sergent Exiled redeamers The folowing people were former redeamers their ranks and awards are listed but they are no longer part of the clan the game they were removed as redeamer is also listed *xcodprox (BR) sergent (FC3) *Thundernuts 12 (TNGC) (*) (X) (II) General (RDR) *Phantom Exo (BR) (Ukovg) (X) (#,#,#) (cwv2) (=) major General (Halo 4) *Blood raven (no awards/ ranks) (Halo 4) Awards (ret.) retired gamers this can be removed as a tag BOUNTYS Thundernuts gunslinging circus The predesessor of the Redeamers lasted a year befor renewablebard came to red dead as told in the history thundernuts 12 lead a group of brutal people wich exicuted over 150 people on devils trees rock and redemtion hill in hennigans stead when he left his own posse renewablebard and tallermoss84 battled for 2 days for the posse after a shootout if armadillo renewablebard walked away victorius now he leads a large clan wich main goal is to clense the entire game of red dead redemtion of cheaters hackers and modders these 3 members were the original 3 now only 2 serve the cause as thundernuts 12 betrayed the redeamers and the last becon of justice in red dead redemtion now as leader of the redeamers renewable has extended his opperationtom many games icluding cod and steam games soon he will aquier a psn boo recently xRDSx was named a ally Slick Nick Funtz.jpg|Thundernuts 12(The executioner) founder of tngsc exiled 2013 2010-2013 Rdr nigel west dickens square.jpg|Tallermoss84(The diplomat) founding member of tngsc 2010-active Marston Render.png|Renewablebard(The redeemer) 3rd member of tngsc founder and leader of redeamers 2011-active